


Recueil d'OS

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, Incest, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, que fais-je, tout ça a l'air beaucoup trop immoral
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Un recueil d'OS assez banal, la plupart du temps sur suggestion du public !





	1. Secret - Miyacest

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, à tous ceux qui n'ont pas pris peur en lisant la description...  
> Me revoilà avec un recueil d'OS qui sera trèèès loin de mes ships (ahem, de mon ship) habituel! Le principe est que les membres du fandom de Haikyuu me lancent des défis pour que je les écrive, ce que je fais lorsque me vient l'inspiration~ J'en ai écrit quatre à ce jour, que je vais poster ici, et qui seront suivis de nombreux autres !
> 
> Ce premier défi m'a particulièrement intéressée, puisque les frères Miya sont des personnages hauts en couleurs et exploitables sous de nombreux aspects. Je n'avais jamais écrit d'inceste avant, et je n'ai pas vraiment insisté sur leur relation charnelle (imaginez ce que vous voulez, hein) de sorte à faire un OS court mais travaillé.  
> Enjoy !

 

_C’est un reflet fidèle, strictement spéculaire ;_

_Mais en levant la main, ses doigts fins ne touchèrent_

_Ni la glace rigide, ni la fraîcheur du verre_

_Mais la tendre chaleur de la peau de son frère._

 

 

***

 

 

Ils sont assis face à face, et se regardent dans les yeux.

Leurs visages sont identiques, au moindre détail près. Ils possèdent les mêmes yeux bruns, larges aux paupières lourdes, les mêmes sourcils noirs et épais, le même visage anguleux. Seuls leurs cheveux les distinguent physiquement, autrefois noirs, aujourd’hui teints ; en gris pour l’un, en blond pour l’autre.

En se regardant dans les yeux, ils ont l’impression de voir leur propre intériorité, leur propre essence. Il n’y a pas d’individualité, pas d’intimité entre eux, ils partagent leur apparence, leur nom, leur passé, leur chambre même. Seule une chose diffère, mais les rassemble toujours : leur personnalité, complémentaire, l’un plus calme et en retrait, l’autre plus insouciant.

Pour l’un, l’autre n’est pas seulement une réplique de lui-même, mais aussi la partie qui lui manque, qui se complètent, à la manière du yin et du yang. Ce n’est que lorsqu’ils sont ensemble qu’ils se sentent complets –une seule existence dédoublée en deux corps.

Ils ont besoin de ressentir cette plénitude, à laquelle ils accèdent à travers l’union. Etre ensemble est une chose, se toucher en est une autre. Comme le mythe des androgynes, ils retrouvent en l’autre la moitié qui fait le tout ; et la fusion leur permet d’accéder à ce bien-être originel, abandon inconditionnel qu’ils partageaient dès la conception.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignent.

 

 

***

 

 

-Asumu, dépêche-toi.

L’équipe de volley-ball d’Inarizaki est réunie dans leur salle de club. L’entraînement est terminé, et après l’habituel débrief du capitaine, les joueurs se rhabillent et s’apprêtent à rentrer chez eux. La plupart ont déjà disparu, et il ne reste que les jumeaux et Kita dans la salle de club. C’est ce dernier qui a intimé au passeur de se hâter –Atsumu, encore en chaussettes, reboutonne lentement sa chemise, l’air distrait.

-J’en ai encore pour quelques minutes. Tu peux y aller, Kita, on fermera la salle.

-Vous êtes sûrs ?

Le capitaine a l’air sceptique de laisser les clefs entre les mains des jumeaux. Mais il n’y en a pas pour longtemps, après tout, et l’heure tardive l’incite à leur faire confiance et partir de son côté. Il donne les clefs à Osamu, en lui faisant promettre d’être là plus tôt le lendemain matin pour ouvrir la salle avant que l’équipe n’arrive.

-Ne vous battez pas, dit-il simplement en sortant. A demain, bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée, cap’taine.

-Salut.

La porte se referme et ils se retrouvent seuls. Les seuls sons audibles dans la salle de club sont à présent le froissement du tissu de la chemise d’Atsumu, et le cliquetis métalliques des clefs dans la main d’Osamu.

-Ne vous battez pas, répète Atsumu, avec son habituel sourire amusé.

-Il nous connaît bien, commente Osamu.

-Pas encore assez.

Il lisse les pans de sa chemise, l’air satisfait, et se dirige nonchalamment vers son frère.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire, ‘Samu ?

-Quoi, tu veux vraiment te battre ? Tu sais que tu perds toujours, ‘Tsumu.

-Non, je veux dire, nous sommes seuls dans la salle de club, un soir d’hiver…

Osamu soupire et parcourt la salle des yeux, comme s’il craignait qu’un joueur ne se soit caché derrière un carton.

-C’est risqué, ça, ‘Tsumu, murmure-t-il.

Ils se font face à présent, dangereusement proches l’un de l’autre.

-C’est ce qui est drôle, rétorque Atsumu à voix basse.

L’expression d’Osamu finit par se détendre, et il rend à son frère son regard provocateur, l’incitant de manière tacite à poursuivre. Ce dernier ne se fait pas prier, franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparent pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C’est une sensation ancienne, familière, réconfortante qui ressort de ce baiser. C’est comme réunir les morceaux, retrouver quelque chose de perdu depuis longtemps. Personne ne le sait, personne ne le saura.

Le même nom, la même apparence, le même passé, le même secret.

 


	2. Là où est sa place - Oikage/Kagehina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le défi "écrire un OS où Kageyama rompt avec Oikawa parce qu'il aime Hinata" s'est intitulé sur Wattpad "Concrètement, DCDC à l'envers". Le défi me fut bien sûr lancé par des Kagehina shippeurs quelque peu vindicatifs (je ne comprends pas pourquoi~), mais je l'ai FAIT QUAND MÊME. Ça m'a arraché le cœur, mais je me suis faite violence -et finalement, les challengeurs eux-mêmes ont été touchés.  
> J'allais dire enjoy, mais personne ne peut s'enjoyer sur de l'Oikage triste x(  
> Ensad~

Kageyama Tobio était incroyablement nerveux.

Habituellement, c’était le genre de personne à ne pas facilement se laisser embarrasser et à remarquablement bien supporter la pression. Il n’y avait qu’une personne qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil, et les choses étaient d’autant pires qu’il s’apprêtait à rompre avec ladite personne.

De fait, il s’agissait de son ancien aîné, quoiqu’il clame toujours ses droits sur lui, et une des personnalités les plus impressionnantes que Tobio aie eut l’occasion de rencontrer. En deux mots : Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa et Kageyama avaient un passé commun douloureux, plein de rancœur et où les sentiments positifs avaient été étouffés par les concernés avant même de prendre forme. Leur obsession mutuelle, ce mélange de rivalité et d’admiration, avait finalement abouti à une relation amoureuse. Cela devait faire dans les environs de huit mois qu’ils se fréquentaient, alternant les disputes envenimées et les étreintes passionnées.

Sauf que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Tobio inspira profondément en repensant aux derniers événements qui l’avaient conduit à cette décision. Hinata et lui avaient toujours été proches, bien sûr, dès le début ; c’était grâce à lui, en grande partie, que Tobio avait appris à faire confiance aux autres, à donner un sens au mot « ami », « partenaire ». Et aujourd’hui… Peut-être plus.

En effet, Hinata avait été horriblement jaloux lorsqu’il avait commencé à sortir avec Oikawa, tout le monde l’avait vu, même Tobio. Et il en avait ressenti, malgré tout, un certain désarroi, l’idée peut-être d’avoir laissé passer une occasion. Il aimait Oikawa, bien sûr, mais l’idée d’une relation avec Hinata lui projetait l’idée d’un amour radicalement différent.

Oui, peu à peu se formait dans l’image de Kageyama l’image d’une relation amoureuse entre lui et Hinata ; ce serait plein d’entrain, plein de vie, de courses le matin, de disputes insignifiantes et de réconciliations sur l’oreiller ; en rien comme les hauts et les bas extrêmes avec Oikawa. Hinata l’encouragerait toujours, le pousserait toujours vers l’avant, lui ferait toujours aveuglément confiance ; est-ce qu’Oikawa le pourrait ? Non, décidément non, il voyait toujours Kageyama comme un rival, Tobio le sentait bien.

C’était ainsi qu’il avait pris sa décision. Hinata lui avait assez fait miroiter les possibilités, à travers un contact physique accru lors des derniers entraînements, qu’il s’agisse de lui taper dans la main ou sur l’épaule, mais aussi par des gestes plus intimes, comme remettre en place une mèche de cheveux. Parfois, se rendait compte Tobio, ils échangeaient de longs regards, que l’un ou l’autre rompait en rougissant légèrement. Aucun doute : Tobio ne resterait pas célibataire longtemps.

Il soupira. D’abord fallait-il passer par la case la plus difficile, annoncer à Oikawa qu’il mettait un terme à leur idylle. Les sentiments naissants qu’il éprouvait pour Hinata n’éclipsaient pas tout à fait le feu qui l’embrasait en pensant à son aîné –mais il devinait aisément qu’il serait infiniment plus heureux dans une relation avec son meilleur ami qu’avec celui qui le considérait comme son ennemi juré. Ces deux amours, radicalement opposés, cohabitaient encore dans son cœur ; et il avait décidé de rayer Oikawa de sa vie pour laisser Hinata prendre toute la place qu’il y méritait.

Oikawa l’avait invité chez lui, et Tobio s’en voulait un peu de rompre à ce moment-là ; mais il se serait trouvé lâche de le faire par message ou par téléphone. Sur le trajet, il imagina la réaction d’Oikawa : sans aucun doute, il le prendrait de haut, le mépriserait, lui dirait de partir et ne jamais revenir. Peut-être lui dirait-il des horreurs dans sa colère, au fond soulagé de se débarrasser de la menace vivante que constituait Tobio.

Kageyama s’y préparait mentalement, à ce qu’Oikawa lui dise froidement qu’il ne l’avait jamais aimé, que ce n’avait été qu’un jeu, et qu’il l’avait, peut-être, trompé plusieurs fois. Oui, c’était ainsi que réagirait l’ancien capitaine de Seijoh –avec une haine froide et mortelle, un dédain absolu, le déni de tout ce qui avait pu se passer.

En arrivant devant la porte de l’appartement d’Oikawa, Tobio eut un instant terriblement peur de la suite, de se laisser affecter par les mots pleins de venin de son futur ex-petit ami. Il visualisa Hinata, son sourire plein de chaleur, ses yeux pétillants, et les images mentales qu’il s’était fabriquées d’eux, ensemble, heureux, pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour frapper.

Oikawa lui ouvrit. Il était toujours un peu plus grand, plus large que Tobio, et s’écarta pour le laisser entrer ; Kageyama décida de s’asseoir dans le canapé, supposant qu’Oikawa prendrait le fauteuil face à lui, et qu’ils pourraient parler là comme deux personnes civilisées.

-Eh bien, qu’est-ce que t’as ? T’es tout pâle. Assied-toi, Tobio-chan. Tu veux manger un truc ?

-Non, merci, répondit Tobio d’une voix faible. Oikawa, il… Il faut qu’on parle.

Il n’osa pas rencontrer son regard, et baissa les yeux ; les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Oikawa s’assit face à lui, l’air curieux, se penchant vers lui. Tobio releva brièvement le regard et rencontra ses grands yeux chocolat, inquisiteurs, posés sur son visage en attendant la suite.

-Oui ?

Kageyama avala sa salive, et déclara d’une voix basse et rapide :

-Je crois que ça ne peut plus continuer entre nous.

Il craignit un moment d’avoir inarticulé, et qu’Oikawa le force à répéter. A la place, un lourd silence s’installa, et Tobio eut le temps d’imaginer des dizaines de scénarios différents. « Bien, tu peux partir alors, salut. » « Je me disais pareil, de toute façon. » « Tu ne retrouveras jamais quelqu’un comme moi ».

-Plus continuer ? répéta doucement Oikawa. Tobio-chan… Tu veux dire que tu veux rompre ?

-C’est ça, acquiesça précipitamment Tobio, comme s’il avait peur qu’Oikawa se mette soudainement en colère.

-Pourquoi ?

Kageyama regretta de s’être assis ; debout, il aurait pu faire les cent pas, et se concentrer sur autre chose que son petit ami avec lequel il essayait de casser.

-Je ne pense pas que notre relation soit vraiment… saine, marmonna-t-il. J’ai toujours peur de te vexer en parlant du volley, toujours peur de te déplaire, et puis… Et puis, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un.

Oikawa hocha lentement la tête, les yeux vides, comme s’il s’efforçait d’assimiler l’information ; il se mordit les lèvres.

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il enfin d’une voix blanche. C’est… C’est Hinata, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui, reconnut Tobio. Je crois que j’ai des sentiments pour lui.

Oikawa se leva de son fauteuil, et pendant un instant, Kageyama se demanda s’il allait le frapper. La tension dans la pièce était énorme, et il ne se sentait pas loin des larmes, même avec l’idée réconfortante qu’Hinata l’attendait, que le bonheur l’attendait. Mais alors qu’il s’attendait à ce qu’Oikawa le tire du canapé pour le mettre à la porte, il s’assit à côté de lui.

Tobio ne savait pas comment réagir, il n’avait jamais affronté de rupture ; ils avaient construit quelque chose en huit mois, et il devait à présent tout balayer. Il n’osait toujours pas regarder Oikawa, rongé de culpabilité et de peur, et ce fut seulement quand son aîné posa ses mains sur ses joues pour tourner son visage vers lui qu’il put le voir, sans songer à résister à ce geste déjà obsolète.

Il était pâle, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, son expression entièrement sérieuse.

-Tobio-chan…

Kageyama sentit Oikawa sonder les tréfonds de ses yeux en quête de vérité, de la confirmation.

-… Tu ne m’aimes plus ?

Il y avait dans cette phrase tellement de solennité, tellement d’enjeux, que Kageyama resta un instant muet avant de murmurer timidement :

-J’aime Hinata.

Il aurait mille fois préféré voir Oikawa crier et l’insulter plutôt que de voir une telle déception se peindre sur son visage. Habituellement, lors de leur dispute, ils s’emportaient tous les deux, Oikawa disait des choses blessantes qu’il ne pensait pas, Tobio répondait des vérités qu’ils ne voulaient pas entendre, et ils finissaient par faire semblant que rien ne s’était passé. Mais jamais encore Kageyama n’avait vu Oikawa anéanti de la sorte.

-Mais moi, je t’aime, répondit Oikawa, tout doucement, d’une voix brisée. Je t’aime vraiment, Tobio.

Kageyama avait rarement vu Oikawa pleurer –une fois seulement, au collège, après avoir perdu contre Shiratorizawa. Et il n’avait certainement pas imaginé un jour voir Oikawa pleurer pour lui –mais c’étaient bien des larmes qui se formaient dans les yeux de son aîné, les faisaient étinceler et menaçaient de déborder. L’une d’elle finit par couler, et Tobio l’essuya maladroitement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Oikawa.

Il se sentit terriblement stupide, à ne pouvoir rien faire, à ne pas pouvoir changer sa décision ; il n’avait pas du tout pensé à ce qu’Oikawa réagisse comme ça et laisse sa fierté de côté pour lui.

-Tu seras toujours mon modèle, tu sais, marmonna-t-il, comme s’il se sentait obligé de dire quelque chose pour le consoler.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder le visage défait d’Oikawa, c’était au-dessus de ses forces. Au fond, c’était comme un mythe qui se brisait –Oikawa n’était pas cette idole terrifiante, cet être au-dessus de lui, toujours forte et glaçante ; c’était un être de chair, de sentiments, et à ce moment, il était faible, vulnérable devant lui.

Tobio amorça un geste pour se lever du canapé, et la main d’Oikawa enserra immédiatement son poignet.

-Attends ! Ne pars pas ! s’écria-t-il, et sa voix trahissait son désespoir. Tobio, s’il te plaît. Je vais des efforts, je te le promets. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire de mal !

Tu ne m’en as pas fait, songea Tobio. On s’est détruits tous les deux, ensemble, à la même mesure. Oikawa se leva à son tour pour lui faire face, le poignet de Tobio toujours captif de l’étau de sa poigne.

-J’ai parfois mal agi, je le reconnais, je le sais. Je sais qu’on est loin d’être le couple parfait. On se dispute tout le temps, on ne se comprend pas, on ne se ressemble pas. Tu me détestes quand je sors avec mes amis, quand je fais le beau devant les filles, quand je ne veux pas parler de volley avec toi. Je te déteste quand tu ne fais pas attention à moi, quand tu montres à quel point tu es doué au volley, quand tu parles de Hinata…

Il passa sa main libre sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes, et poursuivit, plus calmement, plus tristement aussi :

-Et pourtant, je me suis attaché à toi. Je ne te le dis pas, mais je suis fier de ce que tu es, de ce que tu fais. Tobio, je t’aime. Je t’aime vraiment. S’il te plaît, ne pars pas.

Cette déclaration comme dernier espoir, comme chant du cygne, toucha profondément Tobio. Une part de lui aurait voulu rester ; une autre savait que sa place se trouvait ailleurs.

-Je dois partir. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Il dégagea son poignet, fit volte-face et se hâta vers la porte, de peur qu’Oikawa ne voie combien il était bouleversé, lui aussi, de ces derniers aveux auxquels il ne pouvait plus répondre. Mais Oikawa le devança, se positionna devant la porte et bloqua Tobio à l’intérieur ; son expression était passée de la douleur à la colère.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser le rejoindre ?

Il empoigna cette fois Kageyama par les épaules et le secoua légèrement :

-Tu crois que tu seras plus heureux avec lui qu’avec moi ? Et que je vais tolérer ça ? T’as pas le droit de me faire ça, Tobio ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Il le lâcha tout à coup, et recula d’un pas, comme s’il réalisait ce qu’il était en train de faire, le niveau de désespoir qu’il avait atteint ; Tobio, un peu sonné, le vit reculer et se heurter le dos contre la porte, puis leva ses mains pour cacher son visage. Des sanglots étouffés s’échappaient d’entre ses doigts crispés et humides. Jamais, jamais Tobio n’avait vu Oikawa dans cet état.

Il s’avança tout doucement vers lui, inquiet de ce qui pouvait se passer à présent. La colère semblait s’être dissipée aussi soudainement qu’elle était arrivée, et n’être plus que pure tristesse. Il aurait aimé ne jamais voir, ne jamais savoir tout cela, partir sans regret ; être poussé dehors par des mots de haine, plutôt que d’être tiré à l’intérieur par des mots d’amour.

Kageyama posa ses doigts sur ceux d’Oikawa, l’encouragea à baisser ses mains et révéler son visage. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Tobio, murmura finalement Oikawa. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Il ne s’en était pas rendu compte jusque là, mais ses joues étaient trempées. Il n’avait pas senti les larmes couler.

-Parce que je t’aime, murmura-t-il. Mais ma place n’est pas ici.

Sa place était aux côtés de Hinata. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il ne résista pas quand Oikawa posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une dernière fois pour un baiser d’adieu, bref et au goût de sel.

-Je compte bien te reconquérir, murmura Oikawa lorsque Tobio ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Je te le promets.

Kageyama ne sut que répondre. Il fit un bref hochement de tête, incertain s’il devait en ressentir de la joie ou de la peine ; mais enfin la porte se referma, et il partit lentement. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s’en remettre, bien sûr –mais il ne doutait pas que son avenir serait radieux, illuminé par la présence solaire de Hinata. Et il eut un sourire à travers ses dernières larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *se roule lentement en PLS*  
> Booooon ! Alors voilà. Je voulais humaniser Oikawa (puisque c'est en général lui qui pose problème dans le cœur des non-Oikage shippers) et s'il a pu paraître OOC j'en suis profondément navrée. Ceci dit, cette fic peut laisser la porte ouverte à des sequels plus agréables à penser -le fait qu'Oikawa promette de le reconquérir, et le sourire final qui peut prendre un double sens, dooonc légère compensation auctoriale pour toute la peine que j'ai eue à écrire cet OS !  
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout~


	3. Une après-midi normale - UshiOiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes doigts ont glissé pour écrire "UshiOiKage" dans le titre et SI SEULEMENT J'AVAIS PU-  
> Mais non, on m'a demandé Hinata comme d'habitude, en sachant que l'OiHina est mon NOTP absolu (je sens de la haine~) et que l'UshiOi n'est pas non plus pour me plaire.  
> J'ai donc pris accepté cet OS, histoire de le faire quand même, assez court et d'un style léger voire humoristique ^^  
> Enjoy~

C'était une paisible après-midi dans l'appartmeent que partageaient ce ménage à trois absolument immoral qui consistait en Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shoyo et Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Personne ne savait comment ils avaient fini ensemble, sinon qu'ils avaient tous eu un crush sur Kageyama, et que lorsque Tobio avait décidé contre toute-attente de se taper Sakusa (ou plutôt l'inverse)ils s'étaient mutuellement consolés à coup de câlins, de films tristes et de glace au chocolat, et cela avait resserré leurs liens au-delà de toute attente.

Ce jour là, disions-nous, était une paisible après-midi dans leur chez-eux, enfin aussi paisible que ça puisse l'être avec Hinata dans les parages. Lequel, d'ailleurs, était justement en train de courir partout et crier (parce qu'Hinata criait tout le temps) après un moustique.

Il le poursuivit à travers le salon, sauta le plus haut qu'il put pour tuer le moustique entre ses mains, et retomba lourdement, heureusement sur le canapé. Enfin, vu qu'il était occupé, disons sur Oikawa sur le canapé. Hinata avait beau être un poids léger, sa chute ajoutait de la pression et Oikawa poussa un cri de douleur d'une virilité extrême.

Ushijima était dans un coin, debout, et les regardait d'un air absolument neutre, tel un bovin devant une ligne de chemin de fer.

-JE L'AI EU ! s'écria Hinata tout heureux, en regardant le cadavre du moustique, résumé en traces noirs sur ses paumes.

-Tu sautes très haut, constata Ushijima avec un signe de tête approbateur.

-Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas aussi bien ? soupira Oikawa, au fond taquin.

Et là, Ushijima :

-Avec un détente comme la tienne, Hinata... Tu aurais dû venir à Shiratorizawa.

-WOOOOOOOOH ??? hurla le rouquin en sautillant sur place, surexcité par le compliment soudain.

-Quoi !?

Oikawa croisa les bras, l'air boudeur.

-C'est à moi que tu dois dire ça ! Alors tu le dis aux autres comme ça, dans mon dos en plus ?

-Je l'ai dit devant toi, et c'est notre petit-ami, répondit Ushijima en fronçant les sourcils.

Hinata se mit à rire derrière sa main, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose :

-Alors, on est jaloux ?

-Pas du tout ! s'enflamma Oikawa en relevant le menton.

-De toute façon, il n'a pas voulu venir, regretta Ushijima.

Et Oikawa ajouta avec mauvaise foi :

-Je n'irai jamais là où tu me dis d'aller, Ushiwaka-chan.

*Vingt minutes plus tard*

Oikawa n'avait pas bougé de son canapé, toujours en train de bouder. Hinata et Ushijima avaient disparu, et il ne pouvait que trop deviner où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient –sans lui, mais alors, il n'en avait rien à faire, que dis-je, strictement, rien, à, faire.

Mais bon, il se leva quand même pour aller confirmer ses soupçons et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre (ils n'en avaient qu'une, avec un lit (Grand-)King Size.

Il tomba donc sur Ushijima et Hinata àmoitié dévêtus en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, ce n'était pas une scène d'horreur, et aux yeux d'Oikawa, c'était assez appétissant. Ses copains relevèrent la tête vers lui, les lèvres luisantes de salive.

-Oikawa, viens dans le lit, déclara Ushijima.

Le concerné s'avança, retirant son T-shirt en anticipation.

-AH ! cria Hinata. T'AS VU, TU T'ES CONTREDIT TOUT SEUL, WAKATOSHI T'AS DIT DE VENIR ET T'ES VENUUUU !!

Oikawa n'aimait pas vraiment passer pour un loser. Heureusement, il avait un moyen bien simple de faire taire Hinata, et leurs ébats purent continuer paisiblement.

-Ushiwaka-chan, j'espère que tu vas me faire venir~ 

-A Shira-

(Là encore, Oikawa trouva le moyen de le faire taire).


	4. Painata - HinaKageNatsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rigole nerveusement en se balançant d'avant en arrière*  
> Alors hmm- le défi hmmm- était particulièrement ardu à écrire, dans le sens où je n'ai pas souvent écrit de lemon et hmm- voilàvoilà...  
> En...Enjoy?
> 
> (j'ai essayé de mettre de l'humour pour survivre)

-Attends, quoi ?

Kageyama fixa son petit-ami avec des yeux écarquillés.

Hinata se tenait debout, levant vers lui sa bouille réjouie au large sourire. Il avait l’air particulièrement satisfait de lui-même, les mains sur les hanches, et il se dégageait de lui cette habituelle aura lumineuse et solaire que Tobio appréciait tant. Enfin, il était pour l’instant trop choqué pour l’apprécier à sa juste mesure.

-Natsu, répéta Hinata. Elle est amoureuse de toi.

-Et tu me dis ça comme ça ? s’écria Tobio en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais qu’on _sort ensemble_ , au moins ? Et ça te réjouit que quelqu’un d’autre soit amoureux de moi ?

-C’est ma sœur, se défendit Hinata sans se départir de son sourire. Et oui, je suis au courant, ça fait quoi, _quatre ans_ qu’on sort ensemble ? Mais je suis sérieux ! Ça peut le faire !

Kageyama maugréa quelque chose tout bas, les yeux plissés, l’air pas du tout convaincu par ce qu’Hinata essayait de dire.

-Natsu a dix-sept ans, maintenant, fit remarquer Shoyo. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour toi, depuis la première fois que tu es venu à la maison, en seconde. Je pensais que c’était un truc de petite fille, tu sais, même si franchement tu n’as rien d’un prince charmant…

Tobio sembla soudain prendre une expression plus sombre, et Hinata se hâta de l’embrasser pour le dérider :

-Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Toujours est-il qu’elle n’a eu d’yeux que pour toi pendant des années, et à dix-sept ans, je n’appelle plus ça une amourette de gamine. Elle sait ce qu’elle veut.

-Et toi, t’as pas de problème avec ça ? Tu t’en fiches que je dépu- qu’on… qu’on fasse un plan à trois format familial ? T’as cru qu’on était les Miya ou quoi ?

-Aucun problème ! s’illumina Hinata. Je veux essayer ! Enfin, n’exagérons rien, ce ne sera pas de l’inceste à proprement parler !

-Ça y ressemble un peu quand même…

-Mais non ! Moi, je ne touche pas à Natsu ! Tu seras entre nous, comme le salami dans le pain !

-Painata…

-Exact !

Shoyo semblait déborder d’enthousiasme à l’idée de se faire une petite sauterie familiale. Il aimait Natsu, il aimait Tobio –et les voir prendre du plaisir ensemble, tout en étant actif lui-même, lui paraissait une idée intéressante. En outre, sa sœur éprouvait pour Tobio des sentiments sincères, et même s’il n’envisageait pas un vrai ménage à trois, Shoyo lui concédait le droit de choisir Kageyama pour premier partenaire, avec l’espoir secret qu’elle pourrait passer à autre chose plus tard, et les laisser filer le bonheur parfait rien qu’à deux.

Tobio considéra l’idée un moment, à grands renforts de soupirs contrariés. D’accord, la chair fraîche d’une adolescente –qui ressemblait à la version féminine d’Hinata- n’était pas pour lui déplaire, et son éthique commença à crouler sous les premières images qui s’imposaient à son esprit – _comme un salami dans le painata_ …

-Et donc, toi, là-dedans ? reprit-il.

-Moi, je suis derrière toi !

-Excuse-moi, tu crois que je vais te laisser mes fesses comme ça ?

-Tu veux dire le Tobiass ? Le Tobiass est à moi, mon cher. Laisse ma Shobite faire le travail.

-Ouais, faut encore que je la sente hein-

-T’avais l’air de vachement bien la sentir l’autre jour-

Le reste ne fut qu’une embrouille confuse entrecoupée de répliques qui pouvaient sembler déplacées (« je suis petit, mais je saute haut ! ») au sujet de leur vie sexuelle ô combien prolifique. Ils s’éloignèrent ainsi de leur sujet initial, et y revinrent finalement lorsqu’Hinata coupa :

-Bon ! Alors, qu’est-ce que je dis à Natsu ?

Le cerveau de Tobio, assez peu conçu pour mener des réflexions complexes, l’informa que Hinata + Hinata en fille + chopper des vierges = bon plan.

-Bon plan, acquiesça-t-il donc.

-Super, j’appelle Natsu ! s’exclama Hinata en sortant son téléphone.

-Quoi, _maintenant_  !?

-Bah oui, maintenant, répondit Shoyo sur un ton d’évidence en levant les yeux au ciel. Essaie juste de ne pas sauter sur mon corps de rêve avant qu’elle n’arrive, on va éviter de lui faire trop peur.

Ils passèrent donc les vingt minutes suivantes à se chamailler sur un sujet quelconque –tous les sujets étant susceptibles de les entraîner dans une embrouille. Finalement, on tapa à la porte, Hinata cria d’entrer, et Natsu apparut.

C’était à présent une belle jeune femme, petite et fine, mais dont les formes demeuraient manifestes. Ses cheveux éclatants qu’elle portait courts, et son regard noisette pétillant d’anticipation, rappelaient indéniablement son grand frère ; un sourire timide et effronté à la fois s’étirait sur ses lèvres charnues. Elle ne portait qu’un short et un T-shirt en cette journée d’été, et Tobio laissa son regard traîner sur la blancheur de ses jambes.

Hinata, comme si cette situation était absolument normale, alla l’accueillir et lui proposa à boire ; elle refusa, ramenant toujours son regard sur Kageyama qui commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise.

-Bon, on va dans la chambre alors ? lança Hinata avec une remarquable désinvolture.

Tobio haussa les épaules et le suivit, Natsu traînant derrière. La moitié de la chambre était occupée par un lit imposant ; sur le côté, deux tables de chevet, un bureau et une armoire. Hinata se jeta sur le lit et prit une pose aguicheuse, et à moitié humoristique pour détendre sa sœur : allongé sur un coude, une main sur sa hanche.

-C’est pas Titanic ici, siffla Kageyama.

-Mais si, et mon bateau va foncer droit dans ton iceberg.

Natsu s’étouffa, mais elle avait l’air de rire plus qu’autre chose, et s’assit avec eux dans le lit. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et demanda, en s’efforçant de sourire :

-Alors, euh… On commence ?

Shoyo et Tobio échangèrent un regard, et décidèrent d’entamer les choses sérieuses. La jeune fille se rapprocha de Kageyama, tandis que son frère reculait dans le lit, et enlaçait son petit-ami par derrière, de sorte à ce qu’il se retrouve pris entre eux deux, _comme le salami dans le painata_.

Natsu hésita un instant avant de prendre les devants et poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tobio. A l’image de son frère, la jeune fille ne faisait pas dans la subtilité ; ses lèvres, chaudes et charnues, bougeaient contre les siennes, avides et langoureuses. Pendant ce temps, les doigts fins de Shoyo se glissaient sous son T-shirt, commençaient à parcourir son torse, dessinant des arabesques légères sur la peau brûlante.

Les choses ne tardèrent pas à s’enflammer. La langue de Natsu effleura sa lèvre inférieure, demande muette pour rejoindre la sienne, chose bientôt faite ; et les baisers s’approfondirent, leurs bouches fondaient l’une sur l’autre, leurs haleines et leurs salives se mélangeaient. Derrière, Shoyo embrassait son épaule, sa nuque, et gêné dans sa progression, fit rompre le baiser un instant pour retirer à Kageyama son T-shirt.

Les vêtements tombèrent peu à peu alors que l’atmosphère s’échaudait. Les lèvres se détachèrent les unes des autres, s’aventurèrent plus bas, le long du cou, de l’épaule, de la clavicule.

-Tu veux voir un truc drôle ? demanda tout à coup Shoyo à sa sœur.

Et il abaissa le caleçon de Tobio jusque sur ses chevilles, lequel rougit furieusement :

-Espèce de- En quoi c’est drôle !?

Natsu les entendit à peine se chamailler, tout entière fascinée par l’objet étrange et violacé qui se dressait devant elle. Qui d’elle ou de son frère en était responsable, elle n’aurait su le dire –probablement les deux. Et, imitant ce qu’elle avait lu dans des doujins et des fanfictions, elle décida de commencer son éducation sexuelle et s’abaissa pour le prendre en bouche.

Le gasp qui suivit ne fit que la conforter dans l’idée qu’elle faisait ce qu’il fallait, et elle poursuivit avec ardeur. Kageyama, déstabilisé par l’afflux de plaisir soudain, ne résista pas quand Hinata lui renversa la tête pour prendre ses lèvres et l’embrasser passionnément. Le peu de raison qu’il regagna ne servit qu’à guider ses mains sur l’intimité de son petit-ami, désireux que lui aussi puisse profiter de la situation.

Shoyo le laissa quelques instants le palper, puis lui retirer ses sous-vêtements. Il haletait en voyant Tobio lécher la paume de sa main avant de saisir sa virilité et commencer à la caresser ; la scène se poursuivit de longues minutes, seulement rompues par les respirations lourdes et les gémissements avortés, avant qu’Hinata ne puisse plus tenir de demeurer inactif.

Les positions changèrent donc, amorcèrent les choses sérieuses. Natsu n’avait pas encore goûté aux plaisirs charnels à proprement parler, et ce fut chose faite une fois que Tobio prit place entre ses cuisses pour jouer habilement de sa langue. De l’autre côté du lit, Shoyo avait sorti une bouteille de lubrifiant et en enduisait ses doigts pour commencer à préparer son petit-ami.

La tension montait de plus en plus ; les doigts de Natsu fourrageaient dans les cheveux d’un noir d’encre de Tobio, le visage renversé, les yeux fermés, pantelante ; Kageyama lui-même s’interrompait parfois pour réfréner un gémissement de plaisir, deux doigts en lui, et imprimait à ses hanches le même mouvement régulier qu’à son visage.

Il se redressa lorsqu’Hinata retira ses doigts, frustré de ce vide soudain. Shoyo lui lança un préservatif :

-C’est quand même ma sœur, hein.

Kageyama ne savait pas ce qui l’excitait le plus entre déflorer la petite sœur de Hinata et se faire prendre par le Hinata en question. Le choix fut tout à fait aisé puisque, de fait, ce n’en était pas un, et que les deux actions se superposeraient –tout comme eux feraient à leur manière une jolie pièce montée…

Il s’immisça en Natsu alors que Shoyo entrait en lui, et douleur et plaisir se mélangèrent dans une combinaison délicieuse, vite remplacé par le plaisir unique et dédoublé. L’impression de plénitude était totale –enfoui dans un autre corps que le sien, comblé par un autre corps que le sien ; et lorsque les mouvements timides commencèrent à faire place à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu, le plaisir peignit une expression d’extase sur ses traits, en sueur, les yeux flous, une goutte de salive roulant au coin des lèvres.

Les mains d’Hinata lui agrippaient fermement les hanches, ses ongles s’enfonçant de plus en plus dans la peau au fur et à mesure que montait la jouissance ; ses mouvements se faisaient plus erratiques, plus désespérés. Quant à Natsu, allongée sous Tobio, abandonnée, s’offrant tout entière, la moindre de ses inspirations se terminait en cri, et elle plongea son visage dans le creux de l’épaule de Kageyama, nouant ses bras autour de lui.

Les orgasmes se succédèrent en quelques secondes, frappant tour à tour Natsu, Tobio, Shoyo ; les gestes s’arrêtèrent brutalement pour laisser place aux spasmes de jouissance. La tension retomba tout doucement ; Tobio se retira pour jeter le préservatif usagé, Hinata de même. Kageyama s’allongea au milieu du lit, et les deux Hinata posèrent chacun la tête sur une de ses épaules alors qu’il passait un bras autour d’eux.

La torpeur les envahissait. Tobio voyait les deux chevelures rousses, identiques, les boucles éclatante contre sa peau alors que le frère et la sœur s’endormaient peu à peu. Et lui-même, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bienheureux, eut cette dernière pensée que décidément, il aimait beaucoup être le salami dans le painata.


	5. Stalker - Oikage/One-sided Kagehina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les vrais savent que c'est ce que je préfère écrire

Hinata allume son ordinateur.

L’idée le taraude depuis un certain temps déjà. Il vérifie qu’il est bien seul dans l’appartement, désireux de garder ce moment privé, même s’il sait pertinemment qu’il n’y a rien d’honteux à prendre quelques informations sur Internet.

Il inspire lorsque la page d’accueil du moteur de recherche s’affiche. Lentement, avec hésitation, il tape le nom de Kageyama Tobio.

 

***

C’est un léger choc pour Hinata lorsqu’il se rend compte que Kageyama a sa propre page Wikipédia.

Tout y est. La photo officielle, montrant Tobio dans le maillot rouge de l’équipe nationale de volley-ball ; sa date de naissance, son parcours scolaire et professionnel. Hinata a les yeux glués sur l’écran alors qu’il fait lentement descendre la page.

« Au lycée Karasuno, il se fait remarquer en pratiquant une technique de courte à la rapidité extrême, avec pour partenaire le central Hinata Shoyo ».

Le cœur de Hinata se serre brusquement en lisant son nom. Qui a pu écrire ça ? Un ancien joueur de Miyagi qui a contribué à la page, peut-être, ou un journaliste au terme de quelques recherches ? Ses yeux parcourent l’écran rapidement, saisissant quelques bribes, « l’équipe U18 du Japon », « trois participations aux Nationales avec Karasuno »…

Il y a des sous-parties dans l’article sur Kageyama. La première était sa formation scolaire. La seconde s’intitule « Début de carrière à Tokyo ».

 

[ _Ils achèvent leur terminale. Les secondes et les premières sont en train de ranger le gymnase de Karasuno derrière eux. Kageyama et Hinata sont à l’entrée, dans l’embrasure de la porte ouverte, les cheveux agités par le vent frais de la fin de l’hiver. Tobio rebouche sa gourde, essuie ses lèvres. En regardant droit devant lui :_

_-Je pars à Tokyo, l’année prochaine._

_Hinata se tourne lentement vers lui :_

_-Tu penses que tu vas réussir les concours d’entrée ?_

_-J’ai déjà reçu plusieurs recommandations._

_Shoyo baisse la tête, semble réfléchir. D’une voix creuse :_

_-Mais on… on n’avait pas dit qu’on resterait dans la même équipe ?_

_Tobio semble songeur. Soudain :_

_-Tu as dit que tu serais le dernier à te tenir sur le terrain, il y a trois ans, c’est bien ça?_

_-C’est ce que j’ai promis._

_-Et je t’ai dit que dans ce cas, on sera toujours du même côté du filet. Parce que je compte bien y rester le plus longtemps possible._

_Après un instant :_

_-Viens à Tokyo avec moi._

_*_

_Hinata n’a pas réussi les concours d’entrée. La dernière fois qu’il voit Kageyama, quelques jours après la remise des diplômes et la veille de son départ pour Tokyo, ils se retrouvent pour faire encore un peu de volley. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup. Quand ils se séparent, c’est maladroitement, en se promettant de se retrouver aux Nationales l’année d’après. Hinata a le sentiment qu’il aurait dû dire quelque chose, mais ce n’est plus le moment.]_

 

***

 

Presqu’impatiemment, Hinata ferme la page Wikipédia. Les informations qu’il en a tirées ne sont guères différentes de celles qu’il peut entendre à la télé, se restreignant à tout ce qui touche au volley-ball.

Alors il ouvre une nouvelle page, sur un site qu’il n’a pas visité depuis des années. Le fond bleu de Facebook l’accueille, lui qui a fini par délaisser le réseau au profit de messages et de mails plus dignes, à son idée, de l’adulte qu’il est à présent.

Des centaines de notifications lui tombent dessus, mais il ne prend pas le temps de les consulter –de toute façon, elles doivent être obsolètes pour la quasi-totalité d’entre elles. Il se rend sur son propre profil, contemple un instant sa photo, celle qu’il avait choisie à dix-sept ans ; il va dans ses amis, toujours plus d’une centaine malgré le temps passé, et ne tarde pas à retrouver celui qui l’intéresse.

La première chose qui le choque est la photo de profil qu’arbore à présent Kageyama, qui, semble-t-il, est toujours actif sur ce réseau-là. Loin de la photo officielle et de l’air sérieux de l’image Wikipédia, centrée sur sa place au sein de l’équipe nationale, celle de Facebook met l’accent sur un Tobio plus intime, plus privé. Il a le sourire aux lèvres, ce sourire qu’Hinata lui avait vu quelques fois en de rares occasions au lycée ; les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux bleus.

Ce n’est pas son apparence qui surprend Hinata. Il l’a vu récemment à la télévision, vient par ailleurs de voir les images publiques de Tobio. Le sourire est déjà un peu plus étonnant. Mais ce à quoi Hinata ne s’habituera jamais, c’est que la cause semble en être la présence d’un deuxième homme sur la photo, qu’il a connu dans un contexte tout différent.

 

_[Ils sont en première. L’entraînement du soir a été peu fructueux, Kageyama a raté de nombreuses passes, inhabituellement nerveux. Tous le remarquent, sans vraiment oser lui dire ; et puis, c’est l’occasion pour que le nouveau passeur prenne le relais. Dans la salle de club, alors qu’ils se changent, Hinata lui demande si tout va bien. Le visage de Tobio trahit un mélange d’angoisse et d’impatience assez étonnant. Il balbutie quelques excuses, et quand ils sortent de Karasuno, Hinata comprend la raison de son trouble en voyant Oikawa Tooru attendre devant la grille._

_*_

_Le lendemain, Kageyama lui avoue que son aîné a repris contact avec lui, et lui a même proposé de se voir, d’où le rendez-vous. Ces mots, prononcés avec une intonation de joie si particulière dans la bouche de Tobio, laissent un goût amer dans celle de Hinata. A partir de là, Kageyama lui parle fréquemment d’Oikawa, d’autant plus que Hinata est un des seuls dans la confidence. Ils officialisent quelques mois plus tard._

_Hinata, tout au long de l’année et de la suivante, ne peut que contempler la relation amoureuse qu’entretient son passeur avec cet autre jeune homme, naguère leur rival acharné. Toujours à la place privilégiée de meilleur ami, il est parfois autorisé à se joindre à leurs sorties, auxquelles il renonce vite, se sentant toujours indiscret malgré leurs attentions. Il écoute surtout Tobio laisser échapper des informations, quand ils marchent ensemble le matin et le soir, quand ils se changent dans la salle de club, ou encore lorsqu’ils font quelques passes le midi._

_Il en déduit aisément le parcours que toute autre relation suivrait. Un soir qu’Oikawa l’attend dehors pour sortir, et que Hinata est présent, l’ancien passeur de Seijoh ne se contente plus de saluer Kageyama par un sourire comme il le faisait jusqu’à présent ; il double cela par un baiser, et Hinata reste un instant coi devant cette scène. Quelques mois plus tard, quand Kageyama transporte un sac supplémentaire en plus de celui de sport, et quand Hinata lui pose la question, il lui répond qu’il va dormir chez Oikawa pour la première fois._

_*_

_Cela fait officiellement huit mois qu’ils sont ensemble le jour où Tobio se tord légèrement la cheville à l’entraînement. Hinata se propose de le raccompagner jusqu’à chez lui et de porter son sac. Kageyama accepte à contrecœur, et ils s’arrêtent un instant à Sakanoshita pour acheter des beignets au curry. Tobio s’assoit, indique simplement à Hinata de prendre son portefeuille dans une poche de son sac. Lorsque Hinata arrive à la caisse, il ouvre une poche intérieure au hasard et trouve des préservatifs. Cette découverte le trouble immensément, et il serait resté figé s’il n’avait pas dû se hâter de payer et dissimuler au vendeur, et par ailleurs leur coach, l’expression de son visage._

_*_

_Cela fait deux ans que Tobio est à Tokyo, et tout accaparé par sa nouvelle vie en équipe professionnelle, il donne moins de nouvelles à Hinata. Ce dernier essaie de conserver le lien d’amitié entre eux, qui lui est si cher. Ils s’envoient quelques messages par semaine, mais rien de très concret, parlant surtout de leurs connaissances communes ou de leurs souvenirs de Karasuno. Parfois, Kageyama parle un peu de ce qu’il fait au volley. Ils parlent peu de leurs vies privées, ayant chacun, suppose Hinata, des amis plus proches à présent, à la fois intimement et spatialement._

_Un jour, il téléphone à Kageyama, pris comme souvent d’un accès de nostalgie après avoir retrouvé des photos de lycée. Tobio décroche, il paraît heureux de l’entendre, et ils discutent un moment de choses et d’autres. Puis, Hinata entend une voix de fond, Tobio répondre à quelqu’un d’autre brièvement, puis lui passer le bonjour d’Oikawa quelques secondes plus tard. Hinata fronce les sourcils :_

_-Ah, il est là ? Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu étais seul, je ne voulais pas te déranger…_

_-Mais… Il est toujours là ?_

_La voix de Tobio semble incertaine. Puis, posément :_

_-On habite ensemble, maintenant._

_Hinata, qui n’a jamais eu de relation sérieuse, et qui se considère encore comme un adolescent vivant chez ses parents, demeure méditatif._

_*_

_Leurs liens s’étiolent lentement au fur et à mesure que Tobio devient un célèbre joueur de volleyball. Ils se parlent encore, s’appellent de temps à autres. Cela fait à présent cinq ans que Tobio est à Tokyo, et Hinata l’a recroisé quelques fois, lorsqu’il revient saluer sa famille à Miyagi, ou que lui-même fait une excursion dans la capitale._

_Ce jour-là, il ouvre sa boîte aux lettres pour trouver une petite carte, sobre et élégante, qui l’invite en bonne et due forme au mariage de Kageyama Tobio et d’Oikawa Tooru. Il se maudit pour le jour, en première, où lorsque Kageyama lui avait confié qu’Oikawa lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait pour la première fois, il s’était dit, un peu amer, que ça n’allait pas durer.]_

 

***

 

Hinata passe plus longtemps sur Facebook que sur Wikipédia. Il descend lentement le profil de Tobio, regarde ce qu’il a publié ou partagé. Des vidéos de volley-ball, comme toujours, certaines dans lesquelles il apparaît à présent ; des photos d’Oikawa et lui, tantôt en voyage devant un paysage somptueux, tantôt dans l’intimité, photographiés par des amis. 

Son cœur se serre un peu quand, à une photo d’eux au restaurant, il distingue clairement l’alliance à l’annulaire gauche de Tobio. Il continue de descendre le fil, hésite un instant, puis finit par cliquer sur le nom d’Oikawa, apparaissant de manière récurrente sur le profil de Tobio ; soit parce que c’est lui qui l’identifie, soit parce que Tobio le notifie dans les activités qu’il fait, ou encore dans les légendes en général assez classiques de ses photos de profil.

L’écran se modifie, le profil d’Oikawa apparaît, visiblement très suivi. Hinata jette à peine les yeux sur les diverses informations, immédiatement obnubilé par la photo de profil. Il reconnaît très clairement le jour où elle a été prise, et même le lieu ; c’était six mois plus tôt, la dernière fois que Hinata a vu Kageyama. C’était le jour de leur mariage.

Il regarde, muet, l’image figée pour toujours de deux visages radieux. Ce n’est pas la photo officielle dans les jardins, pas la représentation classique du couple au sortir d’une église ou prêt à couper le gâteau ; non, celle-là semble volée, et en est mille fois plus authentique. Le bonheur peint sur leurs traits n’a rien de forcé comme pour un portrait dont ils seraient conscients ; ils se tiennent par la main, au milieu de leurs familles et amis, mais Hinata ne se retrouve pas dans la foule. 

Il demeure plusieurs minutes face à cette photo, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Tobio, absolument magnifique ce jour-là, tant par son apparence extérieure que la joie qui irradiait de lui, tellement inhabituelle et d’autant plus puissante. 

Une larme tombe sur le clavier de l’ordinateur.

 

[ _C’est un jour ensoleillé de printemps. Il ne fait pas encore trop chaud, mais la nature est resplendissante. Une journée idéale, pour le mariage idéal du couple idéal. Hinata ne se sent pas à sa place, se raccroche heureusement aux quelques joueurs de volleyball qu’il connaît du lycée._

_La file pour aller présenter les félicitations aux jeunes mariés est tellement longue qu’il n’a pas le courage de s’y insérer immédiatement, et préfère attendre un peu. Il n’a presque pas aperçu le couple, par ailleurs, tellement la foule est dense, tous les deux célèbres dans leurs milieux et possédant chacun un large réseau de relations. Hinata sent qu’il fait tache au milieu de tous ces gens._

_Ils ne sont jamais seuls, et Hinata doit bien se résoudre à les approcher. Tobio le repère rapidement, et tire la manche d’Oikawa pour attirer son attention._

_-Oh, Chibi-chan !_

_-Hinata, dit Tobio avec un sourire plein de chaleur qui cloue Shoyo sur place. Je suis content que tu sois venu._

_Il balbutie quelques félicitations, formule quelques vœux de bonheur tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal. Finalement, Kageyama lui propose de marcher un peu avec lui, comme ça fait longtemps qu’ils ne se sont pas vus. Hinata accepte, soulagé d’avoir tout de même un moment particulier avec celui qui a été –et qui reste, toujours, honorifiquement- son meilleur ami._

_Tobio lui parle de sa vie, à Tokyo, de ses espérances pour la saison prochaine, de ses attentes pour la suite avec Oikawa, et Hinata se sent médiocre de mener une vie normale à côté. Finalement, quand Kageyama l’interroge, il répond simplement qu’il n’a ni copain ni copine, qu’il vit encore à côté de chez ses parents et qu’il fait du volleyball en loisir, avec un emploi stable mais basique qui ne lui plaît que moyennement._

_-Toujours personne ? s’étonne Tobio. Honnêtement, j’ai toujours cru que tu trouverais bien avant moi._

_-Et c’est toi qui es en couple depuis… Quoi, sept ans ? Et marié depuis quelques heures._

_Kageyama rougit, et Hinata s’en veut de l’embarrasser de la sorte. Il n’a pas à le faire culpabiliser d’avoir réussi._

_Ils ont longé le jardin, suivant une allée de gravier blanc, et sont maintenant dans un coin isolé, tous les invités rassemblés de l’autre côté._

_-Je suis désolé, dit abruptement Hinata. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Simplement…_

_Il hésite, cherche des mots qu’il a pourtant ressassé des milliers de fois en quelques années, sans jamais oser les exprimer. Il lève des yeux égarés sur Tobio, tout de blanc vêtu, les cheveux coiffés pour l’occasion, ses yeux toujours aussi époustouflants._

_-Si un jour on m’aurait dit que tu serais marié, et dans l’équipe nationale… J’aurais pensé que j’aurais été ton coéquipier sur le terrain, comme on s’était promis, et… et que c’est avec moi que tu te serais marié aujourd’hui._

_Kageyama reste immobile, n’ayant peut-être même jamais soupçonné ce que Shoyo vient de lui confesser. Hinata en profite, sachant que c’est sa dernière chance ; il attire Tobio à lui, comme il s’est imaginé cent fois le faire, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Il peut au moins se féliciter que Kageyama daigne laisser le baiser durer plusieurs secondes. Mais quand il se relève, la gêne est palpable, et il y a un fond d’indignation au fond de ses yeux. Qu’importe, Hinata a eu ce qu’il voulait. Ce qu’il voulait depuis bien trop longtemps, et qu’il a vu petit à petit lui échapper._

_-Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, répète-t-il avant de faire volte-face et de retourner vers l’assemblée._

_Il fait profil bas le reste de la fête, se trouve le bienvenu dans un petit groupe comportant entre autres quelques anciens de Seijoh et Karasuno, qui ont décidé de s’asseoir à la même table. Assis entre Kindaichi et Suga, il peut aisément prendre part aux discussions, et s’efforcer d’atténuer son profond sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir embrassé Tobio le jour même de son mariage, égoïstement, seulement pour satisfaire des années d’attente et de silence frustré._

_Il se sent d’autant plus mal à l’ouverture de la soirée. Oikawa et Kageyama respectent la tradition et ouvrent le bal. Et tout le monde est à peu près d’accord avec Iwaizumi qui murmure :_

_-Oh, les enfoirés._

_De toute évidence, personne n’aurait espéré d’eux (et surtout de Kageyama) quelque chose d’aussi harmonieux et d’aussi gracieux. Mais il fallait bien admettre qu’ils dansaient magnifiquement bien, sans se quitter des yeux un instant, et que toute l’assemblée en était muette. Ils s’étaient probablement entraînés de longues heures pour un enchaînement aussi fluide, aussi naturel, et l’émotion sincère entre eux achevait un tableau parfait. Et Hinata se rend une nouvelle fois compte que tous ses efforts ont été vains, trop tardifs ; et qu’un baiser volé par pure vanité ne peut rien contre un amour tel que celui qu’il a sous les yeux.]_

 

***

 

Hinata soupire, essuie ses yeux de sa manche. Cela fait six mois que cette scène a eu lieu, et elle lui reste toujours en travers de la gorge. Il ne sait pas ce qui l’attriste le plus, entre voir Kageyama heureux sans lui et devoir renoncer à un amour qui dure depuis si longtemps sans avoir eu l’occasion d’évoluer ; et le regret immense d’avoir manqué de faire scandale au mariage, de s’être ridiculisé avec ce premier et dernier baiser.

Finalement, c’est peut-être bien un mélange des deux. Car sa crainte la plus forte est d’avoir définitivement perdu l’amitié de Kageyama en se risquant si loin et si impunément. Tobio lui a bien renvoyé quelques messages depuis, pour le remercier d’être venu et prendre de ses nouvelles, et Hinata a répondu en s’efforçant de paraître naturel. Tobio souhaitait, de toute évidence, faire comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Il contemple une dernière fois la photo du mariage sur le profil d’Oikawa, puis quitte l’application. Il se sent quelque peu creux ; Tobio lui manque, mais il lui manquait depuis son départ pour Tokyo cinq ans plus tôt. Au mariage, ce n’était pas un jour comme les autres, pas un Kageyama comme les autres, tout pris dans l’euphorie de la journée, et Hinata n’a pas retrouvé en lui l’adolescent qui lui servait de passeur quelques années plus tôt.

C’est enfin sur Youtube que se rend Hinata. Peut-être que voir Tobio bouger, parler, dans des vidéos pourra l’aider à combler ce manque viscéral ; peut-être y retrouvera-t-il un peu de son meilleur ami tel qu’il était aux temps du lycée. Il tape le nom une nouvelle fois, et trouve une interview toute fraîche, mise en ligne la veille à peine.

C’est une bonne surprise, et il se hâte de lancer la vidéo. C’est une émission entre le sport et le people, qui invite quotidiennement des sportifs de haut niveau pour les interroger sur leur vie professionnelle, et surtout privée. Hinata monte le son et se penche vers l’écran, avide de le voir s’animer.

Tobio est assis à la table des invités, et l’animatrice le présente en grande pompe. Les premières questions sont assez banales, ce qu’il pense de l’équipe, ce qu’il espère pour l’année suivante ; et bientôt, les sujets deviennent plus personnels. 

« Vous vous êtes marié il y a six mois, c’est cela ? » dit l’animatrice en levant les yeux de sa fiche. « Félicitations. »

Tobio la remercie avec un sourire. Elle poursuit :

« Vous êtes donc un jeune homme de 23 ans, un des benjamins dans l’équipe nationale et pourtant déjà titulaire, fraîchement marié –et pas à n’importe qui, à Oikawa Tooru, que nous connaissons bien sur ce plateau ! Alors, quels peuvent être vos objectifs à présent ? Est-ce qu’on peut en vouloir plus quand on a l’air aussi comblé que vous ? »

Kageyama semble pensif un instant.

« Je pense qu’on aimerait toujours avoir plus de temps. Je suis constamment en déplacement avec l’équipe, ce n’est pas toujours facile de conserver les relations avec la famille et les amis. »

« Bien sûr. Et en parlant de famille… Est-ce que vous aimeriez fonder la vôtre ? Vous devez y penser, à présent que vous êtes engagé. »

« On y pense, oui. Pour l’instant, ça risque d’être un peu compliqué, comme j’ai dit il faut le temps de se poser. Mais ça rentre dans nos projets, évidemment. C’est la suite logique. »

« Nous attendons cela avec impatience ! » s’exclama l’animatrice avec un grand sourire.

« Vos témoins de mariage étaient deux de vos coéquipiers dans l’équipe nationale, je crois ? On pourrait les attendre en tant que parrains pour votre premier-né, je suppose ? Dites-nous tout !»

Tobio semble amusé :

« Comme je vous dis, nous n’avons pas encore commencé les démarches, et c’est trop tôt pour y penser… Ceci dit, si je devais choisir quelqu’un à l’instant où je vous parle, je pense que je privilégierais mon meilleur ami, qui est resté dans la région de Miyagi. »

L’animatrice semble un instant désorientée, puis son visage s’éclaire :

« Ah, l’autre moitié de la courte grâce à laquelle vous vous êtes fait connaître ! Hinata Shouyou, c’est cela ? Après tout ce temps, il est toujours votre meilleur ami ? »

« Oui » affirma Tobio avec un hochement de tête. « Ce serait un grand plaisir pour moi s’il entrait dans la famille de cette manière. Mais bien sûr, je dois d’abord en discuter avec Tooru. »

Il sourit plaisamment, et l’animatrice également ; puis elle embraye sur d’autres sujets.

Hinata est toujours devant son écran. Les larmes qui coulent sur son visage n’ont plus rien avoir avec la peine ou le remords. D’une main tâtonnante, il cherche son téléphone pour appeler Tobio.

 

[ _Kageyama et Hinata sont au tout début de leur année de première. Ils sont assis côte à côte sur les marches du gymnase qu’ils viennent de retrouver, ont discuté un peu des nouveaux secondes, de leurs espérances de retourner aux Nationales cette année, et un peu de leurs vacances._

_Au moment où Hinata a fini de raconter une anecdote avec son ami d’enfance, Kageyama demande :_

_-Ce Kôji… C’est ton meilleur ami ?_

_L’idée n’est pas absurde, mais elle apparaît comme telle à Hinata._

_-Non, s’exclame-t-il. Mon meilleur ami… Eh bien, c’est toi, non ?_

_Il a commencé sa phrase avec conviction, qui s’effrite alors qu’il la prononce, craignant de paraître prétentieux. Mais le regard de Tobio s’est adouci, et il hoche lentement la tête. Hinata se sent brutalement euphorique, et hésite à parler des sentiments qu’il commence à ressentir pour son ami –mais il juge que c’est trop tôt._

_Peut-être, au fond de lui, se dit-il que c’est ce qui arrivera fatalement. Il ne peut pas être éloigné de Tobio ; ils se sont promis d’être coéquipiers, ils s’affirment être meilleurs amis. Tous leurs projets relationnels ou sportifs dépendent de leur complicité. Ils sont voués, songe Hinata, à toujours être l’un avec l’autre, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et c’est pourquoi il a foi en leur avenir._

 

  



	6. Le Corbeau et le Renard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite actualisation de la fameuse fable de La Fontaine eheh~

 

Kageyama Tobio dans les gradins assis  
TenaIt en sa main un Molten.  
Miya Atsumu par sa vue ébahi  
Lui parle à peu près en ces termes :  
"Eh là ! Salut, Tobio-kun !  
Que tu es un génie !  Que tes passes sont bonnes !  
Sans mentir,  si tes services sont tout aussi bons  
Tu es le meilleur lycéen du Japon."  
A ces mots,  Tobio veut protester.  
Et dire que le meilleur demeure son aîné.  
Il veut faire un grand geste, laisse tomber la balle.  
Miya s'en saisit et ajoute tout en joie :  
"Tobio-kun, tu es trop manipulable.  
Tu voulais tellement défendre Oikawa  
Que tu n'as rien vu venir."  
Sur ce il prend la balle, et s'en va la servir.  
Kageyama, honteux et confus,  
Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.


End file.
